Battle of Mushroom Kingdom
The Battle of Mushroom Kingdom is the first chapter of the Toa-Covenant War of Super Smash Bros. Crossover. It centers around the heroes fighting off The Covenant whom are invading Mushroom Kingdom being allied by an powerful group of warlords known as the League of Six Kingdoms. The heroes meet with an group of Toa warriors known as the Toa Mata. The Toa Mata explains them that The Covenant are not only invading Mushroom Kingdom but are also in search for the Chaos Emeralds in which they believe it will make them the strongest beings in the universe but will actually corrupt it if used carelessly. As the heroes fight off The Covenant Battle Battle on Princess Peach's Castle Mario and Wario have invited Master Chief, Link, and Kirby for an visit in Mushroom Kingdom. Mario and Wario receive an invitation at Princess Peach's castle. Mario and Wario race to the castle having Master Chief, Toon Link, and Kirby try to catch up where they meet up Yoshi on the way. As Mario, Luigi, and Wario reach the castle they realize that The Covenant have invaded Mushroom Kingdom and have fallen into their trap, leaving Master Chief, Toon Link, Kirby, and Yoshi to stop them having Mario and his friends flee from the alien army. At first the heroes were to counter the waves of Grunts, Elites, Jackals, and Hunters. However The Covenant soon send in vehicles of Ghosts being led by an Wraith tank. Kirby was able to inhale and swallow the Ghost and star spit at the Hunters, unfortunately an cloaked Elite sneaks up and whacks Link and Master Chief. Luckily this was an distraction having Yoshi be able to steal the Covenant's Ghosts and destroy the Wraith tank. This grew the Covenant in anger and sent in huge waves of troops in attempting to capture the heroes. Suddenly an strange mysterious being known as Tahu appears and saves the heroes by teleporting them to his home planet Spherus Magna. Battle on Mushroom Kingdom Tahu begins to explain that The Covenant are not only invading Mushroom Kingdom but are also searching for the Chaos Emeralds, ancient relics created by the Matorans in which Teridax an Makuta who was once assigned by the Great Spirit Mata Nui to protect the Matorans but turned against him for greed and anger has led many organizations into hunting down the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald. Tahu states that if anyone misuses the emeralds, it will corrupt or even destroy the universe and must defeat The Covenant empire before they locate them. The heroes travel to Bob-omb Battlefield where they meet Commander Derrick the leader of the Bob-bomb Buddies. Derrick explains that when he, Mario, and his friends fought against the Covenant, he had witnessed and discovered that the alien army are afiliated with an an group of powerful Barraki warlords known as the League of Six Kingdoms being led by Pridak. Derrick, Mario, Luigi, and Wario especially Bowser leading his Koopa Troop were easily defeated by Pridak and his League of Six Kingdoms were all captured leaving Derrick the only one to escape. The heroes battle their way across Covenant forces throughout Mushroom Kingdom and begin to search for Mario, Wario, and Luigi. Goku appears fighting Rahkshi. An Chain Chomp soon begins to attack Yoshi and Kirby but were saved by Goku. The heroes see that the Barraki are aboard the Covenant ship Truth and Reconciliation and rush towards it. Hunters begin attacking in attempting to prevent them from boarding the ship. Suddenly another of group of warriors appear and help the heroes get on board the alien ship. The warriors are later confirmed to be the Toa Mata(consisting of Kopaka, Gali, Pohatu, Lewa, and Onua) being led by Tahu. Encounter with the League Of Six Kingdoms With the heroes and Toa Mata aboard the Truth and Reconciliation, they soon encounter the League Of Six Kingdoms. When facing Takadox, Yoshi was unable to counter the Barraki's moves, however as Gali fought against him, Yoshi memorized the Toa's moves and was able to strike at Takadox, Mantax sneaks up behind on Yoshi and scares him, laughing maniacally of easily frightening Yoshi. Upset towards the Barraki's impression of frightened him, Yoshi grabs his Squid Launcher and damages Mantax only to anger the Barraki throw Yoshi off the ship. Luckily Goku catches Yoshi and fights alongside him to defeat the League Of Six Kingdoms. At last they finally face their leader Pridak whom has Mario and his friends imprisoned. Pridak begins chasing Yoshi having Hunters attack him. Suddenly Yoshi finds Mario's cap and uses it to become Mario, adapting to the same abilities as him and was able to confuse the Barraki and eventually defeat him, freeing Mario and his friends. Appearances Characters Protagonists * Master Chief * Link * Kirby * Mario * Luigi * Yoshi * Wario * Goku * Commander Derrick * Toa Mata Tahu Kopaka Gali Pohatu Lewa Onua Antagonists * Smithy * League Of Six Kingdoms Pridak Takadox Carapar Ehlek Kalmah Mantax * The Covenant Neutral Characters * Bowser Trivia * The setting of this chapter takes place throughout many worlds of Mushroom Kingdom in Super Mario 64 DS. * When Mantax tosses Yoshi off the Truth and Reconciliation, it is similar to how King Bob-omb tosses off Mario in Super Mario 64.